jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hit points
Hit points, also called Health or HP, is a common gameplay element in the ''Jak and Daxter'' series. They are a means by which a character's life is gauged, meaning that reaching zero HP causes the character to die and thus end the game, forcing the player to return to an earlier checkpoint. If Jak or any other playable character has at least one hit point, the game continues as normal. Appearances ''The Precursor Legacy'' In the first game, Jak has only three hit points. After being hit by an enemy or a hazard, he loses one hit point, which can be restored by collecting fifty small green eco pieces or one big piece. However, when with full health, Jak can collect the equivalent of fifty more green eco pieces, which will be consumed into one hit point if Jak is hit, so technically Jak can at most have four hit points. Enemy health is never shown, however it is typically one hit point besides the bosses and the two-hit bone armor lurkers. ''Daxter'' In the beginning of Daxter, Daxter has five hit points, which can be increased by completing special dream mode levels and restored by collecting green eco health packs. Out of six possible dream levels, only three will increase the meter by one point each, meaning that he can obtain a maximum of eight hit points. A health pack will restore two points once picked up. ''Jak II'' In Jak II, Jak has a total of eight hit points, which can be restored by 2 points by a green eco health pack. Daxter shares the same number of hit points as Jak. Support mission characters also appear to have health shown in bars, which decreases depending on the level of the damage the character receives. Bosses also have health in bars, but they lose it periodically, one piece after another. Vehicle's health, if shown, appears in different forms per the type of vehicle. ''Jak 3'' In the beginning of Jak 3, Jak has a total of eight hit points like in Jak II, but gets eight more by collecting 4 pieces of the Armor of Mar, which makes its total sixteen. Each armor piece addition is worth two points. It can be restored in the same way as in the previous game with health packs, but is also restored by a new ability called Light Regeneration. The type of health of other different gameplay elements is nearly equal to that of the previous game. Daxter still shares the same number of hit points as Jak, even as Jak collects and equips the pieces of the Armor of Mar, and even though Daxter does not wear any of the armor pieces himself. ''Jak X: Combat Racing'' In the fourth game, Jak X: Combat Racing, race cars have health bars that will decrease when damaged by either hitting structures, other cars or being hit by weapons. Upgrading the armor will increase the amount of health one car has, health itself is restored by picking up a green eco green eco pick-up which will restore a large portion of one's health meter. Completely filling the dark eco meter will also restore the health bar partially. Mizo is the only character to have a health bar unique from other racers. ''The Lost Frontier'' In the beginning of The Lost Frontier, Jak has a total of ten health points, but it can be increased up to twenty points by collecting special upgrades. These upgrades can range from gaining new armor from chests, sometimes in hard to reach areas that require eco powers to get to, or from Keira by spending dark eco acquired on green eco upgrades that can increase maximum health, on top of increasing the amount of health available from absorbing health packs. When Daxter transforms into Dark Daxter he has a maximum of 100 hit points. Trivia *The number of Jak's hit points appear to be increasing through the series. In The Lost Frontier Jak is not wearing Mar's armor, so it can be assumed that his own health has increased since Jak 3. *During development for Jak II Jak only had four hit points, as shown by the health meter showing only four segments in the E3 2003 trailer, and sometime during development it was changed so that Jak has eight hit points. **That being said however, almost every enemy in Jak II deals reduces of damage per hit so most of the time Jak still dies after getting hit four times just like if he had only four hit points. Gallery Health meter TPL.png|The health meter from The Precursor Legacy. Health meter Jak II.png|The health and dark eco meters from Jak II. Health meter Jak 3.png|The health, dark eco, and light eco meters from Jak 3. Health meter Daxter.png|The health meter from Daxter. Health Meter TLF.png|The health meter and dark eco counter for Jak from Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier. Health Meter TLF Dark Daxter.png|The health and dark eco meters for Dark Daxter from Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier. Category:Gameplay